Sopryar Quarkspeeder
Sopryar Quarkspeeder is a Force-sensitive Human female who served the Starlit Empire as Jedi Master. Born to ? in ?. She is the mother of Lindse Cosmosfire, Loosona Binarwar, Tore Binarflame, and Bluff Standot. She is the sister of Alfeccat Cloudleaper. Biography She was turned into a slave on the planet Byss because of the death of her mother and father. She was just a youngling being put into slavery, mining for crystals. She was a slave for years until one year a Jedi Master was traveling the Outer Rim and saved her. The Jedi Master took her in and brought her back to her home planet of Eol Sha of the Outer Rim. When they were back on Eol Sha, Sopryar wanted to become a Jedi Master like him, so he took her in as a Jedi Apprentice. Although she had to go through the Jedi Trials and training, she was also too young at the age of ?. The Jedi Master took her to the renowned Jedi Academy on Coruscant and tested her through the Jedi Trials. The first test was the Trial of Skill. When she was given a lightsaber, she used it wisely against the Jedi Master, even though she did need a lot more practice. The second trail the Jedi Master tested Sopryar on was the Trial of Courage. In this, the Jedi Master and herself went back to the planet Byss because they heard of a Sith Knight located there. She had the skill in fighting and succeeding in the duel against the Sith Knight, but her Jedi Master died. She cried all the way back to Coruscant but another Jedi Master told her that if she had emotion tied to her master, it'll be a sign of going to the Dark Side of the Force. With this, Sopryar stopped all ties to her old master, re-reading the Jedi Code in the library. Many years later, a Jedi Master came up to her and told her that her next trial was coming soon. She embraced herself and kept a clear mind going forth into the Trial of Flesh, holding her green lightsaber tight. The Jedi Council on Coruscant thought that losing her fleshing bond with her Jedi Master was enough, but they proceeded with the protocol anyway. When she sent to go back to Eol Sha and face the evil on top of the volcano, it was actually a Fireworm she had to face. With her skill of using the lightsaber and skill using her wits, she killed the Fireworm but took crucial damages. Her eyes were burnt and she lost a leg in battle, soon going back to Coruscant to learn how to use Force to see and having to use a cybernetic leg. In the Trial of Spirit, it was hard for Sopryar to see what her true inner-being would come to. It took her many times and years to figure out how to pass the trial. Since she was having a hard time passing the Trial of Spirit, she went into her inner spirit and meditated with it. With Force meditation, she was able to surpass her inner darkness and complete the Trial of Spirit. Although she couldn't see, she was able to see the world through the Force and with meditation, she was able to know and feel everything around her. Later, she was soon going to the next trial which was the Trial of Insight. The Jedi Council asked her to choose what kind of trial she wanted and that was to try and kill a Sith Lord or try to find a simple grain of sand out of a field of stones. The Jedi Council thought she wasn't able to seek out the single grain of sand amongst a field of stones but was soon fooled. Finding the grain of sand, she picked it up and used the Force to show them what she could do blind. She passed the Jedi Trials many years after that, being ranked to Jedi Master after the death and funeral of her Jedi Master. She wore the title of master wisely and proudly, soon choosing another path and that was to become a Jedi Consular instead of a Guardian. Her path of a Guardian was a test of strength which she had many years of trial and error, but with the path of a Consular, she succeeded with ease. Soon becoming a Jedi Seer, she wanted to rest, going to a discreet planet to fall in love. On the planet of Denon, she fell in love with a man named Kleeiat Fissionflame, a pilot that was stationed there. A year later, when Lindse Cosmofire was born, she found out that Kleeiat was going to join the Shadow Army as a Shadowtrooper. She left him and raised the young child on her own. In the years to come, Lindse Cosmofire was becoming a troublemaker, making her go to another planet. It was the planet of Coruscant she fled to, to raise the young child, Lindse Cosmofire. On Coruscant, she found love for the second time, which was a Starlit Pilot stationed in the ExGal Command post. With Avemudm Dawnflame as an ExGal pilot, she was able to request the assistance of a droid. Although she was in love with the man, the help of a droid was able to raise the young Lindse Cosmofire. Many more years later, she gave birth to Tore Binarflame and Theemin Cosmowar. It wasn't until the brink of war, that Avemudm Dawnflame and her departed, leaving her up to raise three children on her own with the help of a droid. On the Cloudleaper Space Station, she was raising all three children with her droid. Although she was now back in the Jedi Order, she had to depart the space station and her children many times. Years later when she got back to the Cloudleaper Space Station, Lindse Cosmofire wanted to become a wandering trader, so did her only daughter Tore Binarwar. The only one who didn't want to become a trader like his siblings was Theemin Cosmowar, always getting into trouble. Now, raising only one child on her own, she was able to do the things she always wanted to do and that was to take the time and meditate. With the time of her meditation and her helpful droid, she was able to travel. She traveled to Randa which wasn't a planet known as colonizing but a planet that had a Starlit Base. As she was taking a tour of the newly built Starlit Base, she found a Starlit Pilot. Years later she fell in love with the Starlit Pilot named Kwasis Enif. Amongst those years of falling in love with Kwasis Enif, she was able to travel around the planet, soon traveling the galaxy. A year or two later, they landed on the Shadow Empire ran planet of Alpheridies, soon giving birth to another girl. The girl was named Loosona Binarwar and both her and Kwasis Enif was happy. Having two girls and two boys was her life dream as she oversaw it in her meditations. Years passed and the young Loosona Binarwar wanted to help the Shadow Empire, going to school to become an ambassador. It wasn't until she had time to travel again that she went to Roon. Her time not traveling was to see her youngest daughter, Loosona Binarwar to graduate to become a fully pledged ambassador. Now, as she was on the planet Roon, she was able to go around the Roon Sea and the planet. When she got tired, she found a man in the name of Onepath Rainwar. They were quite fond of each other as they went on their many outings and soon became marriage years later. As she was married to Onepath Rainwar, she was still a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order, going on missions throughout the galaxy. As she was on a mission, she heard of a Dark Lord of the Sith. However, there could only be one Dark Lord of the Sith, she wondered who it could be and where to find them. Hearing the location of this Dark Lord of the Sith years later, she was questioned about her marriage to Onepath Rainwar. When she was able to go back to Roon, she questioned Onepath about their marriage. However, the questioning didn't take long as a year later they gave birth to a boy named Bluff Standot. Their child was born on Ragoon VI, a planet that was mainly known for its temperate weather. As she kept questioning her marriage to Onepath, she was starting to worry for her son, Bluff Standot. With the complication of their marriage, she divorced him. With their newly announced divorce, Onepath took Bluff Standot as his own. She went back to Coruscant to deal with this matter on her own terms, stating that Onepath Rainwar was the Dark Lord of the Sith they've been looking for. With the matter now in the Jedi Order's hands, she was able to sense peace. However, with the new pronounced sighting of a child named Sen Stioss, she had a cry for help from her daughter, Loosona Binarwar. As she helped her daughter that was in need, she requested more help from her sister, Alfeccat Cloudleaper. With the help of her and her sister, her daughter Loosona was able to go back to Alpheridies and run her planet without any worry of a child again. As she was able to continue her meditation throughout her coming years, she sensed that she abandoned one of her children. As she saw that this was a cry for help, she left her planet of Eol Sha and the Jedi Order, fleeing to Ragoon VI. When she landed on Ragoon VI, she found a boy that was in need of help. She was helping her youngest son, Bluff Standot for many years now leaving the Jedi Order to become a mentor for her son. She became a bounty hunter as she heard that her son Bluff was interested in. With the skills and knowledge of a Jedi Master, she was able to use her lightsaber and a blaster rifle. A year or two later, she came back to the Cloudleaper Space Station in order to teach Bluff Standot even broader. With her teaching a bounty hunter, it wasn't long that Bluff was taken away from the Dark Lord of the Sith, Onepath Rainwar. Sopryar died trying to save her son, Bluff Standot from being taken away from Onepath Rainwar. Her death shocked and awed everyone, especially her children. With this, it made the Dark Lord Rainwar feed off of her, bringing Bluff Standot into tears, soon depression. Her death was the epidemy of all of her children, including her sister Alfeccat Cloudleaper. With her death taking a toll on her children, after her funeral, they all went their separate ways, including Bluff Standot's training in becoming a Sith Assassin.